Que Vida la Mía
by Dayanna
Summary: Songfic presentado en la GF 2,015.


**Que Vida la Mía **

En la búsqueda de un nuevo camino me encuentro de nuevo en esta prisión de oro siendo abandonado, temido y ante todo frustrado. Pensé que la respuesta estaba en América pero me equivoque solo me queda seguir usando mi careta y buscar otra respuesta. Aunque si soy sincero hubo un momento en que fui genuino y fue cuando me tope con la interesante pecosa. Es una lastima que no la vuelva a ver.

La noche pasa y comienza un nuevo día para muchos puede ser hermoso pero para mi siempre sera gris aunque por un fugaz momento recuerdo las esmeraldas de la pecosa, esas si darían luz a mi vida...

Pero que estoy pensando. Mejor me ocupo de hacer rabiar a la Hermana. Grey, hoy es domingo y a esta hora ya comenzó la misa. Perfecto. Camino un rato por el bosque a pesar de todo me gusta la naturaleza, llego a la capilla y me preparo para el show.

Para variar fue como lo esperaba pero hubo una sorpresa, la pecosa también esta en la prisión y eso puede poner las cosas interesantes y fue evidente que me reconoció, recuerdo que es de apellido Andrew sera fácil averiguar todo, despues de tanto tiempo al fin tengo un verdadero amanecer

_Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar_

_Y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del dia _

_Que vida la mía..._

Pensé que seria mas fácil averiguar, pero no dudo que solo será cuestión de tiempo para saber todo. La verdad no tengo queja la he podido disfrutar de lejos y tengo un debate interno. Mi lado oscuro que busca encontrar luz quiere acercarse a ella y mi otro lado quiere seguir igual. Lo mismo me paso cuando viaje y por pensar tanto todo fue un desastre si ahora me dejo llevar sera distinto?

_Aún no sé tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,_

_Y me paso todo el dia imaginando tu risa_

_Que vida la mia..._

_No sé que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor _

_Que acaricia tu piel_

Mi investigación ha dado pocos frutos, busco mi lugar predilecto que es una colina y me relajo con un cigarrillo recopilando lo que se.

Atravesando el bosque que separa los dormitorios por las noches visita a mis vecinos y por lo que se son del mismo apellido, es lógico asumir que son familia. Fue sorprendente verla con la liana.

Un ruido interrumpe mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta que es ella, siendo un quinto domingo no imagine verla y menos aquí, comienza mi debate, tengo una oportunidad

_Sólo quiero conversar, sólo quiero conocerte,_

_Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_

_Yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo_

_Dame una señal, sólo dame una mirada,_

_Si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Sólo dime que si..._

Debo decir que el encuentro no se dio como debería pero ya se tu nombre Candice White Andrew, reconozco que el lado de acercarme a ella va ganando, pero no todo esta dicho además se que aun no hecho nada para conocernos. sabiendo que al final saliste me dirijo a las carreras para terminar el día y vaya como es el destino nos volvemos a encontrar, tengo otra oportunidad

No fue muy distinta a la anterior pero pude conocer mas de ti y cada vez me encantas mas, estoy decidido me acercaré a ti se que pronto tendré la oportunidad

_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,_

_Y si duermo sólo sueño con tener tus carícias,_

_Que vida la mia_

El tiempo pasa y llego la otra oportunidad, solo que esta vez me asuste y enfurecí. Neal y sus compinches te atacaban, me instinto reaccionó y te defendí, pude ver que te sorprendiste. Pero como no cuidar lo mas preciado para mi. En medio de bromas te lo dije. Como hubiera querido que dijieras que así a declararme tu amor, fue muy pronto pero algo me dice que ese día falta poco par que llegue

_Tengo todo este amor y sólo es para ti,_

_Y yo sólo me conformo con mirarte otro dia,_

_Que vida la mia_

A pesar que llegaste a mi vida hay cosas que no puedo dejar y volví a mis andadas. Gracias a la ayuda de un buen samaritano pude regresar a la prision pero por azares del destino llegue a tu cuarto, al principio creí que era un sueño pero no, con tu bondad curaste mis heridas y me sentí mas unido a ti, incluso fuiste a buscarme medicina pero mi orgullo gano y salí huyendo. A los días nos volvimos a ver y me reclamaste yo no dije nada pero algo había cambiado

_No sé que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_

_Que acaricia tu piel_

Pronto tuvimos otro encuentro ahora fue en el zoológico, al darme cuenta que mi salvador era tu amigo tuve celos pero en su mirada reconocí solo amistad eso me tranquilizo y aprovechando decidí disfrutar el momento, te invite a dar un paseo, pude ver que ambos lo disfrutaste pero hubo un momento de tensión, mencionaste a alguien especial a pesar que ya no era parte de tu vida time miedo, no deje que me dominara y me arriesgue, te invite a Escocia

_Sólo quiero conversar, sólo quiero conocerte,_

_Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_

_Yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_

_Dame una señal, sólo dame una mirada_

Las vacaciones llegaron y fuiste a Escocia y sucedió lo que mas deseaba nos conocimos mejor e hice lo impensable, te abrí mi corazón y tu me abriste el tuyo. Tanto que pude reencontrarme con mi madre y comenzar a pensar en el futuro pero uno contigo, nos dimos cuenta que a ninguno nos gusta la vida de alta sociedad solo queríamos ser nosotros mismos

_Si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

Me anime a dar el paso final, yo no soy de palabras y para demostrarte mi amor hice lo que el instinto me dicto, te bese y tu correspondiste y cambiamos el futuro

\- Candy dejemos todo y seamos felices

\- Si Terry, seamos felices. Te amo!

\- Te amo Candy

_Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Sólo dime que si..._

FIN

_Canción: Que Vida la Mía de Reik _

_Hola de nuevo gente linda!_

_Ahora les traigo este pequeño y sencillo songfic, siempre dedicado a Terry._

_Espero les guste y me cuenten que les pareció._

_Saludos. Nos estamos leyendo!_


End file.
